


"My Two Hearts"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of a sequel to "The Test of Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This one is a bit of a sequel to: “The Test of Time”

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking Our friends out to Play… Will put them back when I am Finished…J

 

“My Two Hearts”  
PT.1

 

The Days had become somewhat quiet after all the Cattle drovers had left town…and all the celebration was over.. ,but, most of the town folk were happy for the time to get back to normal.. Or what seem to be normal?… The cold weather would be coming on soon.. So thing would be ..slow and quiet for sure….

It was early morning…. Most folks were just starting their day…. Mr. Jonas was just opening his store…  
Sweeping off the front stoop…. Sam was Opening up the Long Branch and dumping out the mopping water … and Mr. Botkin was making his way down Front St. to open the Bank for the days business….  
greeting folks as he went by…. Good morning Jonas’ Good Morning Sam…even Louie was up and looking to start a new day… he headed for the Marshal’s office.. figurin’ he could sweep up for some change … But when he got there… Only Newly was there… Matt had been away… and wasn’t due back for a two more days… He had been trailing a prisoner.. and when he caught him had to take him to Hays for trial and hanging… something he didn’t much care for …well at least the hanging part…..

There had been a real cold chill in the air… a good sign that winter was on it’s way….  
Louie made his way to The Long Branch…. Morning Sam, … Morning Louie… Sam, Can I do anything for you or Miss Kitty today?… Oh, Louie ..it’s pretty slow right now… But, I’ll tell you what… you could help me carry some empty bottles down to the cellar… and maybe sweep the back room up for me later…?  
Oh, Sure Sam I can do that …sure I can…and he just smiled … Louie Sam said … Here Let me give you something here to take off the chill.. Warm you up just a bit… Ohhhh, Sam your so Kind … Thank You…  
I’ll do a real good Job… Kitty was standing up on the landing… watching the whole time….  
As she made her way down the stairs… She looked over…Smiled at Sam…You ol’ Softy!…then let out a chuckle…. Good Morning Miss Kitty ..I didn’t know you were up yet?… Morning … Yeah, I realize that.  
Sam, You think Louie will ever quit ?… I don’t know Miss Kitty… But I sure hope so. He a good Man.  
Coffee ’s Hot.. If you want some … Oh, yes I do.. Thank You…. I couldn’t sleep a wink…  
Not sure why..?… just something has me very uneasy… Maybe it’s just the Marshal be out of town ..?  
Sam said. Well, that’s on my mind .. But I don’t think that’s it Sam.? It’s been real quiet Miss Kitty.  
Yeah , Sam…. Too Quiet! Doc, walked thru the doors and looked at Kitty… well now.. I’ve seen happier faces… What? She said turning to look his way. You look like you lost your best friend.? No I’m alright.  
I just didn’t sleep a wink that’s all. Just feel uneasy… but don’t know why? Oh, You’ll feel better …when the over grown civil servant gets back….!… oh Doc! Why do you say such things?  
Always stirring up trouble…! Just then Festus, coming barging thru the batwing doors….  
Miz Kitty…Miz Kitty… Oh, No, Now you want to talk about stirring up trouble… here’s your trouble….  
Right here … this is trouble every time…Doc, laughed, Oh now Doc stop that … she said… Festus, What is it? What are you all worked up about? Kitty asked. Well, Miz Kitty Barney Got this here Tele gram fur Matthew.. And he says it here is important…and he thinks Matthew needs to se’ ur here right away…  
Well , Festus Matt not back yet.. She said. Well I know that Miz Kitty ,but Barney Says it important….  
Festus , There nothing we can do… we don’t know where Matt is right now.. He could be on his way back ..it will just have to wait… then Doc jumped in to say :, well if Barney think it so important.. He must know what it is… and I’m sure he not only told you ,but half the town as well… so what is so important ?  
Kitty stopped him…Doc! It’s Matt’s Telegram… it can wait… well Kitty I believe half the town probably already knows. She just shook her head…. Ohhhhh! A group of men came in while they were talking ..  
one of them being Burke… he came over to the table… Festus did you tell’ er ? No Burke! Doc just laughed… see what I tell ya Kitty ? Now the state of Kansas will know! Oh, Festus give it to me…  
Before Kitty even got the chance to look at the envelope.. Burke ..blurts out …it’s from the Arizona territory… Miss Kitty isn’t that where that woman was from that was here with the Young Girl ?  
Now with her hands on her hips.. Her brow raised ..and jaws tight… and eyes that were burning a hole thru him … Burke!… will you for once.. Shut up ! And mind your own business!?? You are worse than an old woman….Doc just sat there and laughed. Then he said to Kitty …is it from Mike Yardner?  
No Doc, It’s from Beth…. Matt should be back soon I’m just going to hold it till he comes back  
Kitty do you think…. Doc I… I don’t want to think about that .. Kitty We knew this day would come…  
Oh , I know… But I can’t help but think about what that poor girl is going through… Curly, I remember when I lost my Mother… it was aweful…. I was very young… Mother was sick.. I didn’t understand  
Father was gone…Mother always talked about him… she Loved him so much… I guess she saw something in him that no one else seem to ?…. But when she died, no one seem to care what it did to me ?  
It was like I wasn’t there. No one to explain… no one to hold me when I cried myself to sleep at night….  
Then when Father showed up…he just told me I had to be a Big Girl.. And took me to Pan’s ..and he was gone again. A girl needs her Mother….. Well Kitty, at least if that is what this message is about ..Beth  
Had Mike …for almost all her childhood. Yeah, I guess that’s true.. But Curly, Now is a time ..she is coming into her own…and a Mother ..is so important. Honey I’m sorry things were so rough for you…  
But let me tell you something… You turned to be a fine wonderful Woman and Your Mother would be Proud!… Is that a fact?…and she smiled at him… Yes That’s a Fact from your Doctor!.. they both broke into laughter.

Kitty took the Letter… tucked it into her skirt pocket…. But couldn’t help wondering ..what, news was in it.  
Kitty went through the rest of her day.. Still having that uneasy feeling…and not being able to figure out why..? It was getting colder.. the wind was picking up …business ..was slow… a few men were in the Long Branch ,in a Poker game… Kitty was in the office.. She finally came out …looked around. .Sam…  
How’s that game look? Oh, it looks like their winding down a bit Miss Kitty… I heard them say they were  
Gonna call it quits and pick it up tomorrow night… and head home… Good, when they do… Go a head and close up… she told him. Sure thing ..I’m just gonna finish putting this Money in the safe…

Louie Came in… Sam,? Louie were closing up early… oh, Sam…could I just get a Little as he held up his fingers to show a measurement. Ok, Louie one for the road… Oh, Sam did you know a Night Stage came in? Louie, I think you need to sleep… Sam said with a smile. No, No, .. it dropped off and left.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

My Two Hearts”

 

Sam waited for Louie to leave.. Then he was about to lock the door, when Two Men stood in the doorway.  
Sam, looked up ..excuse me ..fella’s I’m sorry but we’re closing early tonight. Think again Partener?   
Maybe you didn’t hear me , I said we’re closing early. Sam repeated. One of the men , quickly…put a gun to the side of Sam’s head… and said and I said Think Again. Now just back up and I won’t have to shoot you. Look business has been slow , so we don’t have much cash.. Sam said to them. They just laughed.  
We’ll take what you have we’re not picky… but, your money ain’t what we come fur’! The one kept a gun on Sam while the other went up the stairs and looked around… he came back down and said.. No one up there… Ok , barkeep… Where is She…? Sam with a straight face… Where’s who? Now don’t play games with us… we don’t like playing games… unless they’re ur games…laughing… again Sam said …Where’s Who? Then the one with the gun hit him with the butt of it. Now let’s try this again…?  
Where is she? Again Sam said …. Where’s Who? Look mister now ur beginning to tick me off….  
Where’s the Redhead? The one that was here earlier….Now Sam, was hoping Kitty wouldn’t come out of the office door…. She ain’t here. Well, where is she ? They asked . I don’t know. Sam said. This is her place ain’t it?… Yeah, but she went out…that’s why we’re closing early. Ok, Where? She didn’t say…Sam, didn’t want to tell them she was in the back. And was praying she would stay there.  
Well, she couldn’t have went to far.. A Woman .. Walking around at night … The one looked at Sam and said you best not be lying to us … Sonny, you stay here ..I’m gonna go take me a look see around …  
Now Sam was starting to worry….ok Jeff, I’ll be right here…. Hey barkeep git me a whiskey whil’st I wait.

Kitty, finished what she was doing and then thought she heard voices…? Jeff walked around the streets   
He already figured he knew Sam lied to them … it was too late at night for her to be walking around…  
Kitty, started to come out into the bar, Sam got her attention, while Sonny wasn’t looking. .he didn’t see her… She wasn’t sure what was going on … or why Sam wanted her to stay in the office… she figure they may need Newly’s help … she slipped out the back door… and over to the office, but when she went in the office, she found newly unconscious in one of the cells. Trying to get him up… Newly ?… Newly..?  
Come on .. Are you alright? He started to come too… Oh, Miss Kitty…he said. What happened? ,she asked. I don’t know. Two fella’s come in and said they had a problem and needed to talk to the Marshal… and when I was talking to one of them .. I guess the Other.. Must of hit me? Oh, Newly? Let me get you over to Doc’s No, Miss Kitty I got to go find these two. No you don’t … she said . Besides .. Their in the Long Branch. She managed to get him to Doc’s office…. Doc.. Kitty said . I’m not sure exactly what going on here? But I’m worried… Sam ‘s down there alone with those two. I was in my office and when I went to come out Sam, stopped me … he didn’t want me to come out into the bar .. Didn’t want them to see me..?  
So, that’s when I went to get newly and found him hurt. I’ve got to go back down there … with Sam…

Sonny, still sitting in the Long Branch… says to Sam…. So , where would she go on a night like tonight alone? Sam, with no expression says … Don’t know, I don’t ask her. It’s not my business. I only work for her. He was trying to give the a cold attitude. She lives here though right? Sam didn’t answer.

Kitty figured they were there to rob them ..   
Doc had Kitty stay in his office, till day break…taking care of Newly.. hoping they would have just taken what ever money was there and left…. Finally , Kitty looked at Doc, … That’s it …Curly, I’m going back over there ..poor Sam has been there all night ..he has to be exhausted …? Kitty wait! No Curly ..I’m going.. and she was out the door …and down the stairs… and across the boardwalk…. She walked in the bar…looked around…  
Sam was sitting at a table with his head resting on the table…. She walk over to him rubbed her hand over his back… Sam?…. Quickly he popped up… Miss Kitty!.. You shouldn’t be here…. Sam, are you all right?  
Of course he’s alright Red! … as she looked to see where the voice was coming from…?.. Sonny was coming from her office. Who are you and What do you want? She demanded. Well, Now…  
Well who are You? And what do you want here? Oh, Ummm ummmm! Better then I thought.?  
What? What are you talking about? Kitty said . Still trying to get an answer from him.. She heard another voice behind her…. Miss Kitty!…. And two Arms coming around her …..  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
“My Two Hearts”

The trial and hanging had taken place , and Matt was on his way back from Hays… this was something.. that never sat well with him, he had to be there for it but, if he had the choice… he ‘d rather skip the hanging …. Being gone so long… he was tired.. Which made the ride back seem longer…

Newly was still in Doc’s office…. It took several stitches to close the cut on his head.. And Doc wanted to watch him for any signs of concussion ? Festus, couldn’t find newly at the office.. so he was, asking around, if anyone had seen him.. When Mr. Jonas’ told him that he Thought he saw Miss Kitty taking Newly going into Doc’s Office …so when he went there..Doc told him what had happened…and Festus  
Went directly to The Long Branch, but, Just as he got there…. Jeff came up on him….putting a gun to him,.. Easy there whiskers….! I’ll take the gun…They were still on the boardwalk outside …..

Inside, Sam, was saying … Miss Kitty, I’m sorry ..I tried to not to say …just then Sonny, realized…what Sam was about to say….So you lied to me barkeep?…then shot at Sam…that was your first mistake…..let’s make it your last! Kitty was still in shock at the presence of the arms coming around her calling her name and hearing the shot.. at the same time…! She turned, to see …Oh, Beth! Sweetheart, what are you doing here? Then turned to Sam, …Sam?…Oh, My God…Why?… Why’d you shoot him?   
Sonny, looked at her a snickered… I make the rules here Red….. When I ask questions.. I don’t like being lied too… and he lied to me…! Beth looked at Kitty…Miss Kitty , what’s happening here? Oh, Honey  
I’m not sure yet ,but it’s not good… …. Jeff pushed Festus in the bar…Look what I found… ?  
Whiskers here was going to be a Hero… Kitty looked up, Festus? Then Festus said What is it you yah-hoo’s want here? Don’t concern you whiskers…. Looks like we found what we were after…!  
And just What’s That? Kitty inquired sarcastically . Why you haven’t figured that out yet Red?… You!  
Beth was looking scared… Miss Kitty , what do they want with you? Do you know them? No Sweetheart,  
I don’t… But I know their kind. Then she said …Beth, it’s ok.. just stay calm, Just what do you two want with me? Kitty was now hoping , Beth wouldn’t mention Matt…or who he was to her. She figured she could handle this herself. And who are you anyway? Sonny looked over to Jeff and said …ain’t it just like a woman.. to ask so many questions ? Well, Red your our ACE in a hole… or something’ like that…  
See, The Marshal, he tracked our Daddy…and made sure he saw him go to trial….. And he testified again him… so now they gonna Hang ‘um….. Kitty inhaled Deep!… thinking to herself ..Oh My God Not again? Before she could even exhale Beth blurted out , …. If you hurt either one of us.. Matt will hunt you down like the Animals you are! My father will Kill you if it’s the last thing he does!.. Kitty turned and yelled …Beth NO! cringing ….Oh Beth ..! Although she understood Beth was proud of Matt, she knew she just handed them another hostage. Kitty , hugged Beth , Oh sweetheart, … What did I Say? Oh, Honey …forget it… it doesn’t matter now…. .. Well, Now Sonny started, so your Dillon little girl ?  
As he run his hands over her hair…. Kitty Snapped, take your hands off her! Relax Red… I’m not gonna hurt her. Just keep your hands off her. She repeated. Pulling Beth closer to her. Like I said Red, I make the rules… look you have me… Sam, needs a Doctor, Let Beth take him to The Doctor’s office…  
He’s bleeding bad… Nice try Red… but No! Please? She ain’t goin’ nowheres …! You don’t need her..  
You came looking for me …you found me… Miz Kitty, You can’t let these yeah-hoo … use you to git to Matthew… Festus said to her. Festus, Please, Sam needs help… We have to do something…  
Miz Kitty I promise you… if’n I git me the chance.. I gonna git on’um like ugly on ‘a ape….! Oh, Festus?

Sonny and Jeff were getting restless…. Not hearing any word on what had been happening with their Daddy in Hays….? Then , the young boy who brings the town paper.. came by and tossed it just at the batwing doors. Jeff saw it and picked it up… The article made the front page…he looked over at Sonny and read:

“Jack Stokes” hanged in Hayes! Notorious outlaw, wanted for the Murder of four families… was hanged  
In Hayes , today…Stokes, was apprehended By Marshal Matthew Dillon, of Dodge City, Kansas. And brought to trial. Dillon testified at the trial. Jury was out one hour, and found him guilty. And sentenced him to Hang. Also wanted are his two sons…, Jack Jr. (Sonny) and Jeff, where about’s unknown.

Kitty and Festus.. Just stared at one another… it was obvious ..where both their thoughts had gone…  
Their minds both went back to Jude Bonner and the Dog soldiers…and the hanging of Virgil Bonner!  
Kitty began feeling sick to her stomach… but then realized, she couldn’t let herself go there…..  
She had to think about Beth and doing everything she could to keep her safe. Everything.. she could.

Both Sonny and Jeff …were now …fuming!.. Uncontrollably . Dillon will pay for this!.. he’ll pay!  
Kitty learned into Beth, Sweetheart… Please…Don’t say anything…. Please? I’ll handle this….  
Just trust me on this… Finally Sonny, grabbed Sam by his shirt…. What are you doing?.. Kitty shouted.  
Shut up.. Red! Stand up barkeep… you whiskers…get him out of here…go on…take him. .like red said to a Doctor…! But first…and when Festus turned to ask.. what? He shot Festus in the leg. That will slow you down some…! What is wrong with you? Kitty asked. He’ll live Red! Now go … that Doc will be busy for a while…. Now you two…Up! Beth grabbed tight to Kitty’s arm…

Matt was half way to Dodge… looking forward to a hot bath and a comfy bed.. Preferably ..with Kitty.  
As tired as he was.. He was always glad that it seemed that Buck knew the way to Dodge……

Festus managed to get Sam and himself up to Doc’s office…. With the help of a few men in town…  
Sonny was right Festus’ wound wasn’t bad.. Just enough to slow him down… Sam’s was a bit more  
He had shot him in the shoulder.. And he had lost a lot of blood… but Sam was strong…. He was just concerned for Kitty and Beth. Doc removed the bullet…. He was busier then ever, with all three  
Men in his care.. Festus wanted to go right back …to protect Kitty and Beth. Doc suggested, that maybe it be better if he found Matt? Especially now that Beth was involved also. So Festus headed out.

Kitty tried stalling, but it didn’t work for long…Sonny, said they were leaving and he was taking them with them….. Wait she said. Look like I said before, you came looking for me… you have me. Leave her here,  
She just a child… she was looking at Beth trying to motion not to say anything ..no matter what she heard her say… Now why would I want to do that Red? Two of you make this all the more interesting…  
Look Stokes, she has nothing to do with any of this…nothing! No! She goes! Then he forced them out the Door! Were gonna take a nice ride….Saddle up Ladies!

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
“My Two Hearts”

Festus rode as hard as he could get Ruth to ride, just by chance… he came up on Matt…about 20 Miles outside of Dodge. When Matt saw Festus.. he was surprised. Matthew!… Matthew!…. Festus, what is it? Matt saw Festus’ leg bandaged. What happened? Matthew, Two Yeah-hoo’s came into Dodge… Beat up on Newly…. Then came into the Long Branch, looking for Miz Kitty… they Shot Sam!   
Festus ,Slow down here … what did they want with Kitty?…. Matthew they says .this Stokes you took to trial is they Daddy… Festus’ let’s go !… Matt didn’t even give Festus chance to finish the rest of the story.

Sonny, Jeff, Kitty and Beth.. rode for quite some time before they stopped at a abandoned cabin….  
Ok ladies…Sonny smiled… we’ll stop. It small but , that should make it cozy… Kitty scrunched her nose and said…Don’t count on it! Jeff get some of that wood will make a fire so the ladies don’t git too cold..  
In a sarcastic tone. And git enough maybe Red can cook fur us? Kitty rolled her eyes, wouldn’t count on that either! Come’ on. .git in here… stop stallin’ When they got inside , Beth looked at Kitty…  
Miss Kitty … What are we going to do? Honey I’ll think of something… just trust me ok?

You ladies can have the room… Sonny said pointing at the one room in the back. ..with her brow raised..  
Oh, how Gallant …of you? You’re a real Sassy one ain’t ya Red? Am I ? just rolling her eyes again.  
Here, throw some eats together… you can cook ..can’t ya? Maybe? She said. Tossing a blanket to Beth  
He snapped at Kitty…just do it! Oh, alright ..only because.. she hungry too. Kitty looked over at Beth  
Nodded and smiled.

Matt and Festus made good time getting into Dodge… he went right to Doc’s office…..  
By now Newly was awake… Doc?… Oh, Matt I’m Glad Festus found you… they all left.. about  
Oh, a few hours ago…Doc told him. Wait, what do you mean they all’? How many are there?   
The two brother’s, Kitty and Beth. What? Beth? What is Beth doing here? Matt, I don’t know…  
A telegram came for you a few days ago… Festus gave it to Kitty … but she didn’t read it..  
It was from the Arizona Territory…. Festus?.. You didn’t tell me…Matthew.. you didn’t give me a chance..  
Doc tugged on his ear.. and swiped his upper lip.. Matt, you know Kitty will do whatever she has to , to protect Beth… Yeah, Doc I know … But is that a Good thing? Matt said shaking his head. I’m just saying…Kitty will protect her. Festus look at them both… Matthew I’ll go round up sum men and we’ll git on the way… we can’t stand here a jawing bout’ this…. Your right Festus’ get every man you can…   
Sam started to sit up ….Oh no you don’t Doc said… your staying put! But, Doc ?… I .. need to help..  
It’s Miss Kitty .. No, you’ll stay right here before you open that wound. And before newly could say a word… that goes for you too. Festus went down and rounded up as many men as he could ..and closed up the Long Branch…as he did.. he noticed.. on the floor was the telegram…by the door…. Kitty dropped.  
He hurried ..and met Matt coming from Doc’s …Matthew, here that there telegram that came fur ya.  
Miz Kitty must of dropped it.? Thanks Festus… The men are almost ready …. I ‘ll git Buck fur ya.  
While Festus went for Ruth and Buck…Matt opened the telegram…. And started…to read…

Marshal Matthew Dillon  
Dodge City Kansas

Matt, I will be arriving in Dodge in a few days .stop.  
Chalk and I buried Momma this week .Stop.  
It’s momma’s Wish I come to you .stop.

Beth

Matt just folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket, and for a moment…just put his face in his hands.  
And to himself…said .. Oh, Mike, I’m so sorry… But I promise.. I will look after our Daughter.  
And I’m sorry things weren’t different…. But, I just couldn’t …. I know you understand.

Festus approached him holding the reins of both Ruth and Buck… Matthew, were ready…  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
“My Two Hearts”

 

At the abandon cabin, Kitty had cooked a pot of stew.. and made coffee. Sonny and Jeff had brought supplies.. figuring on needing to hide out.. until they pulled off their plan… After getting things cooked  
Kitty made sure she fed Beth …and stayed by her side. Or very close by… When Sonny came inside  
After hiding the horses… Kitty looked at him …What are you going to do with us? You know someone will be out looking for us! were hours ahead Red. It will take a lot before any of those town folk find us?  
Then he just laughed. Beth started to say something but Kitty stopped her. Beth No, don’t…don’ t say anything… What girly…you think your Daddy’s gonna come looking fur ya? He will ya know! Beth   
Yelled back in anger. And when he does… Beth honey Please?… don’t ..he wants to make you mad.  
She looked up at Kitty, don’t you think , Matt will come for us? Beth, Of course I do. And he will …  
We just have to be patient … I told you, let me handle this…ok? A few hours had gone by ..and things were calm… Kitty heard horses…Sonny and Jeff were out side , and she heard them talking…so she grabbed a bucket. .and opened the door with the pretence. .of getting water… where you going Red? Sonny said. Just to the well ..need water if I’m going to clean up?… git it and git back… as she went to the well She listened… well, we have her… and a bonus too. Dillon’s got him a kid! Kitty now realized…  
She couldn’t ask for help from these rider’s…. whoever they were ..they were part of this .

Matt was relying on Festus’ tracking skills.. to tell them where these two took Kitty and Beth….  
And he knew Festus’ was good at tracking. Matthew… looks like four horses came through this here way  
Sometime today…together like… and maybe something’ being pulled? Good let’s follow it…  
Matt was determined.. To not stop . Matthew, Miz Kitty and Lil’ Beth…they’s a gonna be alright …  
I sure de’ plum just know it. Will find um’ we sure will. And when we do …those yeah-hoo…  
Festus, Let’s just find them …ok?

Now Kitty had to rethink what to do … since there are four of them … she had to figure some way to get Beth away from there… if she could just get her to a horse? Coming back inside, quickly, she knelt beside  
Her and said Beth listen.. There’s two more men outside … I’m going to try to find a way to get to the horses… and if I can get one of them free… and get you on one… I want you to… Oh, Miss Kitty.. I can’t leave you here..! Beth!… listen you have to. Were not both going to be able to get out together…but if you can get out you can go for help…. Do you understand me?…. Beth started to cry… No Beth don’t cry.. I know your scared… but we have to do this…. Matt is probably on his way here… so if you ride as fast as you can… you’ll …probably run into him…and I’m sure there’s a posse’ . Kitty told her. But what will happen to you? I’ll be fine… I’ve dealt with men like this in the Long Branch all the time.

Sonny, Jeff and the two other’s came in….what ‘cha doin’ ladies? Nothing! Kitty said in a sarcastic tone.  
Hey Red… ?…. These are two more of our Daddy’s Son’s that the Marshal made orphan’s….  
Matt, didn’t make you four Orphan’s …your Daddy did that!……Before she saw it coming one of the two brother’s backhanded her. Knocking her to the floor. Beth screamed Kitty’s name….Luke, the one who hit Kitty.. Laughed… Well, now …How did you get a Name like that? Do that again and I’ll be happy to show you! Then he looked over at Beth… and what do we have here?….Kitty quickly, stepped in front of her… you stay away from her. He went to hit Kitty again.. And she slapped him hard across his face.. Scratching his cheek… ! Now he grab hold of her hair… real wild cat ain’t ya? Guess the names fittin’! then the forth brother ,Joe…said ahhhh, come’ on let them be…? It’s Dillon we’re after.

It was now starting to get dark… They didn’t want Kitty and Beth to hear their conversations so they told them to go and stay in the room. Kitty put her arms around Beth , Beth Sweetheart.. I’m so sorry you are caught up in all of this. I’m going to do everything I can to protect you .. I promise!   
Miss Kitty…? I never wanted to be a burden ? Oh, Beth, your not and you haven’t. I guess my timing was off?… Honey you had no way of knowing…You looked so surprised to see me?… well, I was ! Didn’t Matt get my telegram? Oh, no… it came a few days ago… and Matt was away. So I just held it for him!……… but you were surprised? Oh, honey I didn’t read it. So, you don’t know? Know what Beth?…. Chalk and I buried Momma this past week, and she wanted me to come here to Dodge and be with Matt…at least for a bit. Till things are settled. Oh Sweetheart….Kitty pulled her tight to her… I am so very sorry… I do understand how it feels… I lost my Mother when I was a very little girl…, and it was difficult. But, Beth, You know Matt will be here for you .. And if there is anything , anything at all I can do to help… you know things a Father can’t deal with or help with? And it’s going to take Matt a little time to get use to having a daughter…and she smiled . Yeah, Momma warned me of that.   
Now, Let’s see what we can do about getting out of this place?….. Miss Kitty I’m scared… I know…   
Kitty slowly worked on the window…. Hoping they wouldn’t hear her in the next room…..  
Beth, ..yes? Do you think you can slip out this window…without making any noise? I think so?  
Kitty helped her slip out the window… now… the barn is right there… all you have to do is get on a horse and ride straight… in that direction… and fast …don’t stop for nothing…! Ok, I’ll try. Are you going to be ok? Don’t you worry about me. I can handle myself. Beth made her way to the barn…. Saddled a horse…and walked him out of the barn slow.. once on the horse.. She rode like the wind!

Kitty , Made the bed as if Beth we in the covers a sleep…. Then went into the outer room ….  
Two of the brother’s were passed out drunk… this made the odd better ….she thought. Now for these two? Hello Boys…. Thought maybe since she sleeping… and I can’t …you might share some of your whiskey? Figuring she would keep them distracted. Sure Red why not ! Kitty took a Deep breath.  
She knew what she was about to do………….She sat down very close to Joe…where you boys from..?  
Don’t remember seeing ya round’ Dodge before…. I’d remember seeing such handsome boys like yourselves…! You like to Party Red?…Jeff asked. Oh Now Boys…. Partying is my business…  
I own the Long Branch…. Joe was buying into her act right off…. He put his arms around her..  
You know Red your a lot of woman! You want to party with both of us… Now Boys?…. I’ve been in the business a long time….now smiling at him in a seductive way….. I think I can handle both you Boys?  
But, we can’t wake up Beth… ok? Sure Red! You think we have enough whiskey she asked.  
We wouldn’t want Sonny and Luke to be upset if we drank it all….? Nah… they done drank so much they passed out . That was just what she wanted to hear. Joe was now trying to dance with Kitty…  
I don’t know why Sonny and Luke would want to kill you ?….. Your as Pretty as a Picture…. You think so Joe… she kept filling his glass….. Anything to keep him getting drunk. Jeff was slowly getting drunk…  
Even know they were suppose to stay awake.

Beth was riding as fast as the horse would take her……. Till the horse fell… and snapped a limb  
Oh, Darn!… now what am I gonna do? It was so dark she couldn’t tell where she was.?

Matt and Festus’ were still riding but at a slower pace…not to exhaust the horses. ….Beth figured she’d have to leave the horse and walk.. But, to where? And she was worried about what would happen to Kitty now that it would take her longer to get help. Matt and Festus’ separated…just slightly… to cover a larger area…. And after walking a while Beth heard a sound that was different then a horse… it was Ruth….  
At first she hid in a bush.. Not knowing who it was?…. Then she spotted Festus…she yelled out Mr. Hagen!  
..Festus looked around.. He didn’t see her…. Mr. Hagen… over here! Then she came around from the bushes…. Am I glad to see you… and she started to cry…. It’s ok Missy… your ok….no Miss Kitty is still with those Men… how’s you git ur own self lost out yonder here? Miss Kitty , help me get away so I could go for help and … well my horse… he’s hurt. Where is he? Back this way some.  
Well, you can git up on Ruth here wit me … and we’ll find Matthew. Matt’s with you? Yeah, me and Matthew com’a lookin’ fur you and Miss Kitty… Mr. Hagen.. We have to hurry, before they hurt her?  
Let’s git you to Matthew….

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
“My Two Hearts”

Kitty continued to dance around with Joe.. Keeping one eye on Jeff…. Who was beginning to fall asleep at the table…. Her moment was coming…. Thinking to herself ..I really need to get out of this business….

Festus’, finally caught back up with Matt….. Matthew… Looky here!…. Beth! … Matt! She jumped down off Ruth.. And ran to Matt… Beth are you alright?… Yes, I’m Fine.. A little scared, but fine… Miss Kitty took good care of me she wouldn’t let them hurt me. But Matt?… We have to hurry, before they hurt her..  
We Will Beth Honey We Will!…. He said looking at Festus’. Matt pulled her up on Buck with him…  
Now Beth which way is it?… I know it’s dark, but do you remember?…. I think so? Go that way and she pointed towards the way she had came from before the horse fell. Matt, Miss Kitty …made me go… I didn’t want to leave her there with all of them.? Honest… I didn’t. what do you mean all of them ?…  
Festus’ I thought there was only two? There was Matthew. Festus said. Oh, the other two showed up when we got to the cabin. Beth added. Two more brother’s. they were now headed straight for the cabin….

 

Joe was having a hard time standing, he kept trying to kiss Kitty… whew… hold on Cowboy!   
Not so fast…..and your squeezing me so tight …your gun belt is hurting me…. We don’t need that do we?  
I guess not …? And he started to unbuckle it. That a boy! Get comfortable…after taking it off…  
He tried pushing Kitty down on a sofa by the fireplace…. Right next to where he place the gun belt…..  
As much as she hated it ..she went along running her fingers through his hair and letting him lay his head on her chest… and when he wasn’t paying attention…. She reached over grabbed the gun… and hit him in the head with it.. Knocking him out… then pushed him on the floor… she quickly stood up shivering… at the thought of…. UGH! And , headed for the door… running into the night…..leaving behind four drunk brother’s…. Stumbling in the dark…. Not sure which way to go… and not sure if anyone of them would be following….? She ran into the tree and bushes…..

 

A few minutes Jeff woke and saw the door open, and realized she was gone. Then he looked in the room…  
Now seeing Beth was gone as well. This was a sobering thought. He quickly woke the brother’s….  
It didn’t take long for Luke and Sonny to figure out what Kitty had done….? But they now knew she was armed. with Joe’s gun. Joe was in no condition to go after her ,so Luke ,Sonny and Jeff went out searching for Kitty.. They were determined not to be outsmarted by a woman. Walking around outside…..  
Yelling OK, Red we know your out here….. You might as well come out… we’ll find you …and when we do…. Come’ on Red there’s three of us.. And only one little ol’ you…. Kitty stayed hidden… she could hear them. She was just hoping Beth had made it to find someone she could tell.. And that they could get help? If she had to stay in these bushes.. It was gonna be a long night …. The air was Cold… and getting Colder! Kitty could feel her hands and feet getting numb. Now she was just praying that someone was on the way… But, hopefully … That someone was Matt! She didn’t know how long she could stay out there?

Matt ,Beth and Festus’ were getting close enough they could hear the Stokes Brother’s calling out to Kitty..  
When Beth heard that she , knew something must have happened…. She was ready to yell out ..Mis.. And Matt stopped her… No, Beth… wait? Just listen for a second,…. Festus’ said…. Matthew I’ll be a going this a way… round the side… and sneak up on them Yeah-hoo’s… be careful Festus… we don’t know where Kitty is. I do ur … we’ll git ur Matthew don’t you be a worryin’ ya hear? Beth looked at Matt,  
Matt?… Mr. Hagen … he Loves Miss Kitty , doesn’t he? Yeah, Beth I guess he does at that!…  
We’re gonna find her aren’t we? You can count on that Honey! You bet’cha! I promise you we will.

Festus’ snuck. .round’ the side.. By the barn… he could see two of them…. And here them callin’ out to Kitty still… Matt had Beth stay with Buck…. While he went round’ on the other side of the cabin….  
Where he had a good view of the other two…. When he got close enough.. He yelled out… OK, Stokes!  
Your surrounded! Kitty now heard Matt’s voice…. Matt!… Stay where you are Kitty… when Sonny turned to shoot towards Matt… Kitty took a shot at him and hit him in the arm… causing him to drop his gun….! And Giving Matt a shot at him… which he took. Luke then shot.. Not knowing who shot Sonny?  
With the spark of the shot… Jeff tried to shoot at Matt, but That gave Festus a clean shot at him…  
And he was dead. Now there was just Luke… I kill her Dillon! Stokes, I’m the one you really want  
Be a man and face me…? When Matt stood up… Luke shot… hit Matt in the Arm… and Matt returned Fire.. Killing him. Beth was able to see everything… now she came running… Matt!…Matt!  
Kitty, came out as well… Matt! Matt! I’m ok…. Beth looked at Festus’.. Mr. Hagen.. There’s still one more… Kitty took a deep breath.. He’s inside.. I knocked him out! Festus’ go check on him Please?  
Will do Matthew! Kitty and Beth were Both knelt down next to Matt… Beth had tears in her eyes….  
Beth, it ok…I’m alright …it’s not serious. They Both looked at Kitty… Kit, you ok? ….she just nodded  
Then said… I am now … Cowboy…I am Now! The three of them hugged… ouch!   
Let’s get you inside and fixed up….

After Kitty Cleaned up Matt’s arm… and bandaged.. It up .. They took the horses that were in the Barn  
And headed back to Dodge… Matt, Beth said as they were riding… we have a lot to talk about….  
Matt Smiled at her … reached for her hand… I know honey..

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
"My Two Hearts"

Matt,Kitty Beth and Festus all made it back to Dodge...in a few days of riding..They were all exhausted. Matt knew Beth wanted to explain why she was in Dodge in the First place..but,, But also knew she needed to recuperate from this ordeal. he was going to set her up at the Dodge House,but after what happened.. Kitty suggested that she stay with her at the Long Branch... In her rooms.that way she could keep an eye on her.Matt agreed, and Doc looked them all over. Kitty insisted she was fine..But when Doc saw her face,he wouldn't have any excuses. Doc, Matt's the one with the Bullet wound...take care of him..Look young lady ..I'm the Doctor,and after what you and Beth have just been through,..Humor me..OK? Oh Curly OK? That young Lady is very impressed by you you know that don't you? What she said. Why? She said you saved her life out there. Curly I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her...  
and i kept my word. that's all. anyways, how's Sam and Newly? Changing the subject are you? No! How are they? Newly had a headache for a while , but he's fine. And Sam? He'll be fine ..he's stubbon like his boss..! Don't you get Foxy with me Curly!... Doc, just laughed. No he'll be fine.  
I did what I could for matt , but there's not much out there?... that big Lug will be fine too. he just needs some TLC if he can find some? OH YOU!

 

Later Beth, was so tired..... she was asleep in no time at all...Kitty checked in on her.. then..when she walked into her own room  
Matt followed her.. she sleeping? sure is. she's wiped out..! Matt I'm Sorry I never meant for Beth to get mixed up in all of this..I didn't know myself what was happening? when all the sudden ..she was coming through the doors. Kitty it's not your fault. I tried to do everything possible not to let her get hurt? And Beth told me you did just that! Kitty I found the telegram...Oh yeah, Beth told me about that when we were out there. I had it ,but I didn't read it. you weren't here when it came..so, i didn't know she was coming? Then when she showed up, she just assumed we knew..and well...Kit, let's not worry about it tonight. we're all exhausted! She wrapped her arms around his large torso...Oh, Cowboy I'm so glad you found us!,Kit so am I!

They both curled up together..on the big brass bed..Kitty encircled in the protection of Matt's arms...  
she laid her head on his chest..cowboy? hummmmm ? I was thinking I was never going to hear this sound again! What's that Honey?  
she tapped lightly on his chest with the palm of her hand.... "My Heart"

Matt leaned down and Kissed her on the top of her head.....

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
“My Two Hearts”  
Conclusion…

Early, morning …It was cold, colder then usual… In the room above the Long Branch…  
Lying there two Bodies… entwined…wrapped in one another…beneath the quilt… for warmth  
The stream of sun light through the window… now arousing the two….. Stirring them lightly..  
In her deep.. Sultry voice.. Good Morning ..Cowboy! Good Morning Beautiful! Tell me ..?  
Are we really Home?… hummm.. Yeah, Kit… we’re Home. I can’t remember being so tired…?  
I hope Beth slept well?… Kit, I’m sure she did… Boy is it cold in here…?… really? He said laughing  
Well maybe I can do something about that Ma’am?…. Now, Cowboy…. Your arm?…. It wouldn’t be the first time we did this with me having one arm to work with… Just when they started to play… a knock at the door…. “Miss Kitty”… you awake? It’s me Beth. Shhh, Yes Beth.. what is it…? I thought maybe we could get breakfast? And ..did you know it’s snowing? We don’t have snow back home. Sure sweetheart, give me a few minutes… Go on Down stairs ..Sam should have Hot coffee? Oh, Ok.. see ya in a few. Matt and Kitty.. Just looked at each other and laughed…. She’s your daughter!…   
Well, Rain check ,Beautiful?… You Bet! Kit, I’ll go down the back … smiling, Kitty said…Oh, Ok Cowboy…

Down in the bar Beth was talking with Sam and Doc….they were amazed .. listening to her .. Go on and on about the snow… When Kitty came down … Doc, motioned to her … This is all about Snow!  
Well Curly, she grew up without it…. ! Beth you know ..we’re going to have to go over to the store and get you a coat…. .. Maybe we’ll take you shopping while your here? How you feeling Sam? Fine Miss Kitty. Coffee’s Hot. That ‘s good.. I need some. Beth , when you father get’s here we’ll go for breakfast.. ok? … Doc, smiled, and rubbed his Mustache … Kitty just gave him a *SMIRK*

A few Minutes Later, Matt came through the door…whoa… close the door..Doc said. Are you sure you want to go out in this? Doc and kitty just looked at him…. Then he realized… he wasn’t suppose to know about breakfast yet. Matt, How’d you know we were going to breakfast? Then she laughed. And why’d you come in that way? Wouldn’t it have been easier to just come down with Miss Kitty? Matt’s face went flush… Beth knew all along Matt had stayed in Kitty’s room.

The three made their way to Delmonico’s… for breakfast… while they ate.. Beth handed Matt a sealed envelope… Here , Momma wanted me to give this to you …. What is it? He asked. Don’t know.  
Matt opened it.. And began to read it…

 

Dearest Matt,& Kitty

If you are reading this letter, then I am no Longer here… and Beth will be in your care…  
And I trust that you , both , will see that ..she is well taken care of as if I were doing it myself.  
Matt this next part Beth will probably fight you on.. in this way she is very much your daughter  
For the last year. .I have wanted Her to go east to school.. Away from the ranch. I’ve taught her everything she needs to know about ranching, but I want her to learn ,more. Things she needs to learn about being a lady…? She can’t learn that here. I need you to see that she goes east to school.. She young Matt…  
Don’t let her fight you … please? Perhaps your kitty can help with this … ?

This next part is for Kitty…

Kitty, I know …our situation wasn’t ideal, and I am sorry … But, I’m asking you ..in my absence  
My Beth , is going to need a Woman’s hand … and a strong one at that… And I know and Have known for many years that if Matt has Loved you like he has.. You’re a Good Woman… and it may take you some time, but maybe …in time you could Love Beth …Even if she is another Woman’s child by Matt?  
I have to believe , If his Love for you is as strong as it is…? You have to have a Heart big enough   
With room in it for Beth?

Matt, Thank You…I know this will be difficult… But she a Good Girl…..

Chalk will stay on at the ranch.. Until ..both you and Beth can decide what will be done with it….?  
He has already agreed. And if the decision is to sell the money will be there for Beth.. For whatever she needs.

Matt, I do Thank You Both,  
Remind her often, that I Love her…  
Mike

 

Matt, started to fold the letter… then handed it to Kitty… Oh, Matt.. I.. No Kitty , Mike wanted you to read it. It’s for you too. After Kitty read it she looked up at Matt then Beth… Matt? I know Kit.

Beth we need to have a talk?… bout’ what ? She asked. Well , this letter. Your Mother, says  
She wanted you to go East.. to school… Matt.. I told Momma I don’t want to go East to school  
Well young lady… your 18 yrs. old. And this is something your mother thinks you should do.  
Why? , Why do I need to go to School? I’m a Rancher. That is what I do. But That is not all you could do.  
Matt, now looked to kitty for Help… Beth, You’re a Young Woman, Yes you are a rancher, but, There are so many things you haven’t even given yourself a chance to try ? No one is saying you can’t continue to do ranching… But, There must have been some reason…your Mother was so set on you going? Yeah, Art? And Culture…? And she wanted me to see the world….? And she right…Kitty said … Most your woman don’t get an opportunity to do that . Don’t you two want me here? Oh Sweetheart…of course we do…  
And you are welcome to come here anytime… but we also want you to experience all you can ….!  
Beth looked Sad… No one says you have to leave tomorrow…. ! Well, Can I think about it first?  
Matt look at her sad face… then, hugged her… sure.

Later, Kitty had sat with Beth telling her about all the Museums.. She had been to in New Orleans.. And St. Louis. And about all the things she had seen … then she realized it wouldn’t be so bad. And that she could keep coming to Dodge for Visits. Then if she still wanted to she could still be a Rancher.

Later that Night …Kitty was going through her usual routine… had just taken a long hot vanilla bubble bath  
Slipped into a Green satin gown.. That fit her like a glove. She was just sitting down at her vanity table, when Matt …Came in the room……Wow!…. Hello Cowboy… See Something you Like? Ah huh!  
He gently squeezed on the seat behind her… Reallly? She said giggling. Ah huh.! He slipped his hands around her waist…. Kissing at her back and the back of her neck….. Then with one hand.. He reached up and began pulling pins from her hair…. The amber-copper curls ..that now were streaked with white….  
Bounced free… My you smell delicious…. Is that a Fact Cowboy? That is a Fact Ma’am!

Well, there a marshal here in this town.. That gets a might jealous.. When strange men come sniffing around  
Is that so….? Oh, Yeah… and he’s a Big one ! Well, Beautiful… you let me worry about this Marshal fella’ … ya hear?…. Ok.. What’cha got in mind Cowboy?… Woman … Your all mine Tonight!  
Now she was having a hard time holding back the laughter…. Ok, now what? He stood up… Picked her up into his arms… carried her to their Bed…. Laid her down ever so softly….. Don’t you move.. he said…   
He quickly, discarded his clothes…Hummmmm she was enjoying watching him….. How nice!  
She put out her open arms…inviting him in…. he began gently kissing he neck .. Pushing away the shoulders of the gown… and then kissing her shoulders…. Ma’am …Yes Cowboy? I do believe you are wearing many too many garments…. Laughing… I guess I’ll have to fix that … No, he said …Let me? And he slowly removed her gown…Wow! Honey you are beautiful! Honey, I have Missed you….. She pulled him to her putting her arms around his neck … needing him .. Lying beside him she began kissing at his chest and running her hands all over his Body.. But he quick held her hands… No! No! what Cowboy? What is it?  
Not tonight…Tonight …is all for you…then he made a point of giving her every sensual pleasure …that only he knew he could give her…that only came from all their years of loving one another .  
For hours and hours…..they Continued to Love one another as only these two could do!

Lying entwined in one another’s arms… listening to the sounds of their Heartbeats….  
Matt brushed the hair away from Kitty’s face…Hear that?.. what? Listen… Our Heart!

Kit Honey ..No matter what happens in our lives from this day forward….You and Beth….Are…

“MY TWO HEARTS”

 

Fini


End file.
